Backseat Driver
by HidingIntheShadows17
Summary: She was late for her college interview! She had to hurry! She had no choice but to change in the car! But unfortunately, Ikuto was having a "sensitive" day... RATED M FOR LEMONS. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE.


**Just randomly came up with this idea at 2:30 in the morning. So sorry if it's not any good! Don't own Shugo Chara, by the way.**

**Amu: 18**

**Ikuto: 23**

**Backseat Driver**

"Argh! Is it already 7:30?!"

Amu leaped out of her bed and ran to the bathroom. She glanced in the mirror and stared at herself in horror. Her hair was sticking up every which way and she could only imagine how her breath smelled. She suddenly regretted having Italian the night before.

"Ikuto!"

The blue-haired man in question sat on the couch in their shared apartment. He glanced at her. "Oh, Amu. You're up?"

"What do you mean, 'You're up'? Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!"

He glanced at the clock and jumped. "I didn't realize it had gotten this late!"

Amu picked up her toothbrush and began brushing her teeth as quickly as she possibly could. "Never mind that!" she said around the toothbrush. "Go get the clothes that I have hanging on my dresser!"

He stared at her in confusion. "Why?"

"I don't have time to dress here! I have to be at the college interview for 8:00 and it's a thirty minute drive there!"

Ikuto hesitated. "You're dressing... In the car?"

Amu spit out the toothpaste. "Yes! I need you to drive me there!"

Ikuto paused. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Amu groaned. "It's not like I have much choice! What kind of impression would it leave if I was late for my interview?!"

Ikuto shook his head. "Okay."

Amu picked up her hairbrush and yanked the knots out of her hair. She didn't have time to worry about the pain. Once all the knots were out she called it good enough; there wasn't enough time to do anything special with it.

Ikuto was moving much too slow. He had grabbed her clothes and was casually strolling toward the door as if it were just another day and he was in no rush. "Come _on,_ stupid! _Move!_" Amu grabbed his arm and began dragging him to the door. "We're going to be late!"

Ikuto smirked. "Oh, we'll be on time." But he began jogging.

Amu jumped in the backseat. "Give me my clothes and drive!"

Ikuto obliged, handing her the clothes and hopping in the front seat. Amu turned to look at Ikuto for a second. "Don't peek, okay?"

Ikuto sighed, but he was smiling. "I'll do my best. But you realize that I have to look in the rear view mirror, right?"

Amu paused. So there was a very good chance that he would see her change. Her face turned bright red. "Just go!"

Ikuto automatically pulled out of the parking lot and went down the highway. Amu glanced at his eyes in the rear view mirror. "And you'll try not to look, right?"

Ikuto smirked. "No promises."

* * *

><p>This was a bad idea.<p>

Ikuto knew that this was a bad idea. Ever since he woke up that morning he'd been feeling... _sensitive. _He was nervous that just one wrong touch would send him over the edge. Then Amu would _really _be late for her interview.

And then he was stuck driving her to her interview.

With her changing in the backseat.

This would not end well.

Amu grabbed his arm and started dragging him out the door. He cringed internally and ran after her, trying to lessen the contact as much as possible. It didn't help.

She'd asked him not to peek. She didn't understand; he didn't _want _to peek. One look and everything would take a turn for the worse. But of course he had to look into the rear view mirror and there was a more than likely chance that he would accidentally catch a glimpse of something he shouldn't see.

Ikuto hopped in the front seat and revved the engine. He pulled out of the driveway slowly. He could hear Amu changing in the back. "Why are you going so slow?! Hurry up!"

He heard her start undressing. _Oh, dear God. _He did his best to look in the rear view mirror as little as possible. When he finally got onto the highway and had no choice but to look back, he looked in the mirror.

And he wished more than anything that he hadn't.

Amu was in nothing but a bra and panties. And of course, that day of all days, she'd chosen to wear her sexy black lace matching pair.

Ikuto averted his eyes and focused as hard as he could on the road in front of him, trying to think of nothing else. But despite his attempt, he still felt his lower body heat up in desire. He wriggled in his seat. As much as he tried to focus on driving, his mind kept wandering to indecent things.

Once again only because he absolutely had to, Ikuto looked in the rear view mirror. Amu was on her back trying to fix her button-down shirt into its proper place.

_Button-down. Not button-up. Button-_down.

Ikuto mentally cursed. He could feel sweat forming on his brow. Why that day of all days did he have to be overly sensitive? He fidgeted even more. _Ikuto, stop being a pervert, _he mentally scolded himself. _Focus and drive the car._

In the car. How kinky could they get in a car?

_Ikuto! _he yelled mentally at himself. _Shut up! Not today! Some other time!_ But his hormones refused to lie still like he wanted.

Only because it was absolutely necessary, Ikuto reluctantly looked in the rear view mirror.

Amu was pulling her pencil skirt on her legs. _She has such nice legs. I love it when she takes those legs and-_

That was it. He couldn't take it anymore. His hormones won out.

Finding the closest empty parking lot possible, Ikuto hurriedly parked, not even paying attention to the parking lines. He turned the car off and climbed into the backseat.

Amu was blushing insanely. "I-I-Ikuto! What are you doing?!"

Without answering, Ikuto entangled his hands in her hair and pulled her lips to his. Even just that small amount of contact had him feeling hotter.

Amu backed away slightly, bewildered. "Ikuto, what's gotten into you? Why are you acting so weird?"

Ikuto's breath was coming in gasps. "I need you. Now."

It took a moment for the words to register. "You... need me...?" Amu blushed harder. They'd had sex before, but he'd never acted quite so desperate. "Can't it wait until we get home? I have to go to my interview, and-"

"No. Now." Ikuto pulled her back to him and pressed his lips against hers. Without asking for permission, Ikuto slid his tongue into her mouth. He couldn't help it; he let a groan slip out of his mouth and into hers. He unconsciously pressed himself closer to her.

Amu was overwhelmed. She'd never seen Ikuto act like this. And, as much as she hated to admit it...

It was really turning her on.

_No, Amu. Interview. _Amu reluctantly pushed against Ikuto. "Ikuto, we can't right now. We need to get going." Amu didn't realize until too late that she was pushing against his lower abdomen when she tried to push away. Just a little bit too close to his aching erection.

Ikuto groaned again. He was barely even thinking anymore. He just needed to relieve the desire he was feeling. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. He looked into her surprised honey eyes. He readjusted so both of her wrists were in one of his hands. He put the other on the back of her neck and tilted her head up, once again swooping down on her lips. But this time she didn't stop him.

Amu pressed against him as best as she could in her position. Ikuto was straddling her hips with both of her wrists in one hand and his other hand capturing her head and holding her in place. She was pretty thoroughly trapped. Even if she wanted to get away, she probably wouldn't be able to. Of course, she didn't really want to.

Ikuto moved his hand from the back of her neck down to the small of her back, pulling her closer. She could feel his hard-on poking into her stomach. He bit her lip and tugged on it gently. Amu gasped in surprise.

Ikuto began unbuttoning Amu's shirt with one hand without stopping his tongue in her mouth. It was actually pretty impressive. When he finished unbuttoning it, he ran his hand along her stomach with light fingers, just enough to tease her. Amu could feel the heat building in her lower body. She tried to get more out of him, but every time she tried he would back off again, teasing her. Apparently he had so much fun teasing her that his "I need you" comment was put on the back burner.

Two could play at that game.

Amu bit Ikuto's lip, causing him to jump. She never did anything like that. She would participate with her tongue, but never with her teeth. He groaned again. _This feels great. She's participating even more than usual._

And then Amu rubbed her hips against his.

Ikuto gasped. He moved to rut his hips against hers but she managed to maneuver so he couldn't. She brushed her hips against his again, only to have a repeat of the last time.

Ikuto growled. She was teasing back. This time when she rolled her hips against his, he released her hands and grabbed her hips, holding them in place. He rutted his hips against hers. Amu gasped and he moaned at the feeling.

"Amu," Ikuto whispered in the pinkette's ear, "Since when do you tease back?"

A blush fell across Amu's cheeks. "W-well, you always do it, so I figured it's time for some payback."

Ikuto smirked mischievously. "That's not very nice. Should I show you what happens to naughty girls?"

_Oh, crud._ Amu felt like she was in for a whole lot more teasing.

Ikuto ran his hands up her sides until they rested next to her chest. He fingered the sides of her black lace bra. She gasped. He _knew_ how sensitive she was there! "You wouldn't," Amu breathed.

Ikuto smirked. "Oh, but I would."

Ikuto leaned down and made busywork for his lips on her neck. Amu gasped. _He better not leave a hickey! If he leaves a hickey, I'll-_

Ikuto snapped her bra hooks undone and let the lacy bit slip off of her. Ikuto nipped her collarbone, causing her to yelp before moving down to her breasts. He let his breath fan across the mounds, sending shivers through her body. Ikuto grinned-Amu would almost call it sadistic-before he leaned down and traced a circle around her nipple with his tongue.

Amu gasped and jerked up, unconsciously pushing her chest closer to his mouth. He made a humming sound in the back of his throat. "Naughty girl,  
>he murmured. "I'll have to teach you a lesson."<p>

Amu's mind was completely lost in hormones now. She jerked her hips forward so they brushed against Ikuto's hard-on. He nearly choked on his own spit. He groaned loudly. He couldn't resist; he rutted his hips against hers again. She moaned in response. Ikuto leaned back to her chest and went back to his previous task.

Amu exclaimed loudly when his lips closed on her breast. She pushed her chest closer to him, trying to get more from him. He rolled her nipple between his teeth. "I-Ikuto!"

The man in question hummed, sending tingles throughout her body. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't handle his teasing anymore. She reached for his belt and began undoing it. Her hand brushed against his erection. He tensed and sucked in a breath. He unconsciously bit down causing her to let out a pleasured cry.

"Please, no more, Ikuto!" Amu gasped. "Please, give me more!"

Ikuto grinned sadistically. "More? What exactly do you want, Amu-chan?"

Amu felt like she was going to explode. "Do it...! Please...!"

"Do what, Amu-chan? I don't think I understand."

Amu gasped. "Do me! Right here, right now, do me hard!"_  
><em>

Ikuto smirked. "If that's what you want, Amu-chan."

Amu fumbled with Ikuto's belt while Ikuto tried to get her pencil skirt off of her. Ikuto succeeded first. Amu almost had the belt undone when Ikuto started tracing her panty line. Her fingers started trembling. He tugged at her underwear. Amu moaned. "Ikuto... Don't tease me..."

"But you make it so much _fun_. I can't help it."

Amu looked into Ikuto's eyes with her lust-fogged ones. "Ikuto..."

Suddenly, he didn't want to wait for Amu to get his pants undone for him.

Ikuto hurried to undo what Amu couldn't. When the belt was off, Amu brushed his hands away. She easily undid the button and zipper of his pants. She pushed his pants down. Her trembling hands reached into his boxers and touched his erection.

Ikuto sucked in a breath and groaned. He unconsciously started pushing against her hand. Amu blushed redder than she had for a while now. She pulled his hard-on out of his boxers. Ikuto sighed at the feeling of the cool air against his hot flesh. But the cool air wasn't what he really wanted.

Ikuto pulled Amu's lacy underwear down her legs. He pushed her so she was lying on the leather seats of the car. He placed his arms on either side of her head and settled between her thighs. Amu blushed and looked away from Ikuto's face. He smiled. She did that every time. She got so embarrassed that she couldn't look at him anymore. In response, he turned her head to face him and kissed her.

When he pulled away, he smirked and replied, "You caused this. Now you have to deal with the consequences." To emphasize his point, he rubbed his hips against hers.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He needed her. He couldn't stand for any more teasing. He just wanted to go. Hard.

"Just to let you know, Amu," Ikuto's eyes glittered sadistically, "I'm not going to be holding back."

Without leaving room for her to say anything else, he pushed into her. He groaned loudly. She gasped and let out a moan soon after. He didn't hesitate before driving into her hard.

Breath was escaping both of their mouths faster than their lungs could absorb the oxygen. Grunts and moans filled the air. Ikuto pumped into her without mercy, and she didn't want any.

But somehow, it wasn't enough. Not for Ikuto, at least. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he'd been so sensitive that day. But he wanted everything he could possibly get from Amu. Everything. He leaned down to her ear.

"Let's try this from a different angle."

Ikuto pulled out of her and flipped her onto her stomach. He pulled her hips into the air and pushed back into her.

Finally, she couldn't take anymore. She screamed loudly as she reached her release. But Ikuto kept going. He continued humping her like a dog. He pushed through her tightened muscles. He leaned over and hugged her to his chest, still going at it. He started whispering into her ear. "Oh my God," he whispered. "You feel so good, so good... You're so tight, it's fantastic... It feels so good on my..." He continued whispering things to her.

And still, he drove into her from behind. He felt so hot, he could barely take it. He slammed his hips into hers at a speed he didn't know he could reach.

And then he broke.

He pumped into her one last time before he finally reached his peak. He yelled out in pleasure. When he was finished, he collapsed on top of the pinkette. Both of them were breathing heavily. Ikuto rolled off of her and pulled her into a hug.

"Sorry about that," he said to Amu in between gasps. "I should've told you. I was having a... sensitive day."

"No, no, no, it's absolutely fine. It's great, actually." Amu snuggled closer to his chest.

"Just to let you know, this will probably happen later today too. This doesn't fade as quickly as I'd like it to."

"Okay, I'll try to prepare myself."

"So if I jump you later, that's why."

Amu giggled. "Okay."

Neither of them spoke for a second until it hit Amu. "Oh, no! The interview!"

She'd gotten so caught up with Ikuto that she'd completely forgotten about the interview. _Well, there goes college._

"Wait, didn't I tell you?"

Amu glanced at the blue-haired boy. "What?"

"Our clock is broken. It's an hour ahead. We've still got a good forty-five minutes left."

**Okay! So, that's the end of this story. What do you think? Is it a little weird? I'm sorry, I'm new at this genre of writing. But it interests me, so I decided to give it a try. Is it weird? Reviews would be really nice, if you don't mind! Just a quick good or bad works if you don't have time/don't want to put a full critique!**


End file.
